Smart phone apps now exist for use with musical instruments using built in pickups or microphones that convert sound vibrations into electrical signals. These apps allow the user to add effects, record, playback, listen to what is being played using ear phones, tune the instrument, share information and recordings using the internet or connect to external powered speakers. Example of such an app is Amplitube® made by IK Multimedia for electric guitars. In order for the user to connect the smart phone to the guitar additional external cables and an electronic interface, are needed. The user is also required to be able to access all the control buttons of the smart phone to operate these apps, to include the volume, touch screens, and power. Therefore the smart phone must be kept within reach to the user to control the apps. These connections and requirements restrict the freedom of the user to move around freely while playing the instrument and operating the smartphone.